


Après l'hiver

by Myulalie



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, prophétie, slowburn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: Erlendur s'est emparé de Kattegat afin de se venger de Ragnar, le meurtrier de son père. Il apprend cependant à ses dépends que la satisfaction n'est que de courte durée tandis que Bjorn, absent lors de l'invasion, entreprend un second voyage initiatique en son for intérieur. L'hiver rude qui s'annonce promet de laisser place à un printemps bien différent de celui qu'ils imaginaient.





	Après l'hiver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Vikings ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.  
> Warning : Mention de sang et quelques combats, rien de réellement explicite. Slash. Slowburn. 
> 
> L'histoire débute au premier épisode de la saison 4 mais n'en suit pas les évènements.
> 
> Bonne lecture ? :3

A la lueur de la bougie le monde semblait se rétracter jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec la lisière sombre de son esprit. Il n'avait pas l'ambition bouillonnante de son père, seulement son rayonnement attirant et parfois, dans l'ombre de la nuit et les craquements du bois s'effondrant parmi les braises, Bjorn cherchait son héritage. Il hantait ses pensées de questions dans l'espoir de trouver l'étincelle de génie qui caractérisait Ragnar Lothbrok. Peut-être n'était-ce pas du génie mais de la folie, une ambition imprévisible qui laissait sa curiosité indomptée. Sa réputation le précédait et il lui tardait de bâtir la sienne pour suivre les pas de son père et entrer dans la légende. 

Avec les années il avait prouvé bien des choses, et son combat avec l'ours n'était qu'une étape de plus vers la gloire et la reconnaissance. Dorénavant il pouvait revenir la tête haute à Kattegat. Il souffla la bougie, laissant la nuit envahir la cabane qui l'avait vu grandir.

Le poids de la neige semblait bien futile lorsque les flocons effleuraient ses joues transies par le froid, irritées par une barbe naissante. Chaque pas lui pesait un peu plus que le précédent, alourdi par la neige compacte qui accrochait à ses bottes. La boue se mêlait à la blancheur immaculée de la texture cotonneuse qui craquait sous ses semelles et les peaux de bête qu'il portait peinaient à le réchauffer tandis qu'il approchait Kattegat, avide de rencontrer la gloire qui lui était à présent due. La ville se dessinait à l'horizon, morne dans le froid de l'hiver. Il hâta le pas, les yeux rivés sur les premières maisons, et manqua de chuter en atteignant un enclos : les porcs baignaient dans le sang de leur éleveur. 

Bjorn se jeta à l'abri d'une charrette tandis que dans son torse son coeur battait avec alarme, trouvant rapidement le rythme menaçant des tambours de guerre. Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour regrouper ses esprits, inquiet pour son père et les habitants. Si Kattegat avait été attaquée pendant son absence il y avait de fortes chances pour que son retour ne soit pas le bienvenu. Il devait procéder avec prudence, ce qu'il fit en avançant avec méfiance entre les maisons. Tout était calme, comme endeuillé. Cela laissait présager le pire et il craignait les découvertes qu'il allait inexorablement faire en atteignant la grande salle. 

Il abandonna tout discrétion en défonçant les portes d'un coup de pied enragé et manqua d'être décapité lorsque les pointes de deux lances se croisèrent au niveau de sa jugulaire. Si les flèches dirigées vers lui étaient une indication fiable, il croyait comprendre que sa personne n'était pas la bienvenue. Il ignora pourtant les visages menaçants, vaguement familiers, qui s'étaient tournés vers lui à son arrivée pour se tenir droit et avancer d'un pas, puis d'un autre, jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer celui de l'homme qui occupait à présent la place de son père.

« Erlendur.  
\- Bjorn. Nous nous demandions justement si tu allais nous faire l'honneur de ta visite.  
\- Où est mon père ? Où est Ragnar Lothbrok ?  
\- C'est l'une de questions que nous aurions aimé te poser. Kalf n'est pas parvenu à suivre Lagertha lorsqu'elle s'est échappée pour rejoindre ton père.  
\- Si ma mère a rejoint Ragnar et mes frères, ils ne tarderont pas à reprendre Kattegat.  
\- J'en doute. Aslaug s'est jointe à nous lors de l'invasion, nous permettant de nous emparer de la ville sans avoir recours à un bain de sang et la plupart des habitants se sont soumis sans résister. Ils ne se rallieront pas à Ragnar. »

Bjorn fusilla la traîtresse du regard, remarquant seulement sa présence aux côtés d'Erlendur. Il n'avait jamais aimé la femme qui avait volé à sa mère le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Ses sentiments se voyaient à présent confirmés par la trahison de cette dernière, et ce n'était pas la présence d'Ivar dans les bras d'Aslaug qui allait l'attendrir. 

« Ta réponse, Bjorn ? Nous aideras-tu à retrouver Ragnar Lothbrok ? Ne souhaites-tu pas revoir Lagertha ? L'hiver est rude, tes frères n'y survivront probablement pas.  
\- Je ne trahirais pas ma famille. Pas comme toi, cracha-t-il à l'intention d'Aslaug.  
\- Très bien. Enfermez le. »

Il se débattit plus pour l'honneur que par réel désir de s'enfuir et se vit bientôt isolé dans une étable, devinant au bruit métallique d'une hache raclant contre un bouclier qu'il était sous bonne garde. 

Les torches crépitaient à l'extérieur de sa prison improvisée et il contemplait les rainures qui striaient le bois en se demandant si il avait la force de les briser. Ce n'étaient que des planches creusées par le vent et l'air marin, fatiguées par les années et les coups. Il pouvait les enfoncer d'un coup d'épaule et fuir Kattegat afin de retrouver son père et l'aider à reconquérir ce qui lui appartenait. Il avait déjà quelques pistes pour le retrouver... Floki l'avait sûrement rejoint, tout comme les guerriers qui lui étaient fidèles et quoi qu'en dise Erlendur, les villageois se retourneraient contre lui et Aslaug si Ragnar se présentait aux portes de Kattegat. 

Il se leva, souple, et fixa durement sa cible, se ravisant cependant au dernier moment.

« JE VEUX PARLER AU VOYANT ! hurla-t-il en tambourinant contre la porte. »

Elle trembla, instable sur ses gonds, lui volant un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il constata que son hypothèse était juste. Mais ses désirs d'évasion attendraient, il avait quelque chose à faire avant de tenter de s'enfuir pour rejoindre son père. Il lui fallut s'armer de patience pour qu'Erlender soit mis au courant de sa requête et encore plus pour qu'il accepte. Lassé d'observer ses geôliers par les interstices de la porte, il se recroquevilla sur une botte de paille et s'emmitoufla dans ses peaux de bête dans l'espoir de contenir les tremblements qui secouaient son corps fatigué et affamé. La condensation de l'air à chaque expiration le berça dans un sommeil ponctué de cauchemars. 

Parmi ses songes dansait un être mi-homme mi-loup, encerclait le cercueil construit pour son père lors de l'invasion de Paris. Cette fois cependant, le corps qu'il contenait était lourd des offrandes destinées à lui ouvrir le chemin jusqu'à Valhalla. Bjorn se réveilla dans un sursaut, surprit de sentir sur lui le regard clair d'Erlendur. 

« La belle endormie se réveille, persifla le jeune homme. »

D'un coup de pied l'usurpateur l'invita à se lever, ce que Bjorn fit dans un regard meurtrier. Il parvint cependant à se contenir et se laissa guider par la pointe des lances et des flèches jusqu'à la demeure du Voyant, où il se pencha afin d'entrer. L'homme était assis, occupé à faire brûler des feuilles séchées dont la fragrance enivrante ne tarda pas à le rendre fiévreux. Le fils de Ragnar chancela en prenant place face à son interlocuteur.

« Bjorn Côtes-de-Fer. C'est un crépuscule atterré qui a accueilli ton retour.  
\- Voyant. Je n'ai qu'une question pour toi : le printemps venu Kattegat sera-t-elle délivrée d'Erlendur et ses sbires ?  
\- Ah ah ah... Je n'ai qu'une réponse à te donner, mais pas à la question que tu m'as posée. Bjorn, j'ai vu ta destinée.  
\- Ma destinée ? N'est-elle pas de voyager ?  
\- Les voyages ne se font pas tous à bord d'un bateau.  
\- Qu'as-tu vu ?  
\- J'ai vu les flammes crépiter devant tes yeux jusqu'à ce que les premières fleurs sortent de la terre enneigée. J'ai vu les vagues se teinter du sang de ceux qui étaient autrefois ennemis. J'ai vu le sacrifice abolir le désir de vengeance et laisser place à une aube d'unité et de paix.  
\- Es-tu certain qu'il s'agit de ma destinée ? souffla Bjorn, incertain.  
\- Le destin d'un homme s'entremêle à bien d'autres destinées. »

Le Voyant tendit impérieusement la main et Bjorn s'en saisit avec absence, goûtant à la paume offerte du sage. Sa langue conserva la sensation d'une peau embaumée de gras tandis que l'encens qui flottait dans la demeure de l'homme le suivit jusque dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux, il découvrit une fois de plus Erlendur trônant à la place de son père et maîtrisa difficilement un geste pour se jeter sur lui, s'efforçant plutôt de tomber à genoux et de ployer la nuque.

« Je me soumets à votre nouvelle autorité et demande à être épargné ainsi qu'à reprendre mes occupations au sein de Kattegat.  
\- Accordé, pour le moment. »

Il garda le silence et attendit un signe pour se lever et quitter la pièce, parfaitement conscient qu'il était seulement en vie parce qu'Erlendur espérait encore qu'il le mènerait à Ragnar. Malheureusement pour lui, Bjorn ne comptait pas quitter Kattegat.

Les jours suivants se levèrent sans l'écho des tambours de guerre et il dût se résoudre à attendre le printemps, comme l'avait annoncé le Voyant. La vie avait repris son cours presque naturellement à Kattegat et parfois sa rage mal contenue lui échappait alors qu'il apprenait à de jeunes garçons l'art du combat, les renversant d'un balayement brutal de son bras armé. Ils étaient fragiles, plus encore que lui ne l'avait été à leur âge et il se demanda comment ils avaient pu laisser la prochaine génération s'affaiblir autant. Parfois l'ombre de la petite Siggy hantait son champ de vision sans qu'il ne parvienne à se sentir coupable. Elle était décédée au bord d'une rivière pendant son exil et l'absence de surveillance faisait peser sur Aslaug un peu plus de reproches qu'il n'en avait déjà à lui faire.

Bjorn s'éloigna brusquement de la zone aménagée pour l'entraînement, préférant s'isoler au bord du ponton de bois délaissé pour l'hiver. Au loin seuls les nuages et la brume se dessinaient sur les Fjords, leurs contours trop mystérieux pour qu'il ne parvienne à les interpréter. Il se contenta de laisser tomber son manteau de fourrure sur le bois humide, écrasant quelques restes de givre en enlevant ses bottes qu'il recouvrit bientôt de ses vêtements avant de plonger dans l'eau glacée. La différence de température l'aida à calmer son coeur rebelle et il s'autorisa quelques brasses afin d'oublier ses envies de vengeance. Il devait attendre son heure, malgré le soleil froid de l'hiver qui ne l'encourageait pas à se prélasser dans la patience.

Lorsqu'il émergea parmi les vagues légères, ses prunelles claires tombèrent immédiatement sur Erlendur. L'autre homme se tenait droit aux côtés de ses vêtements abandonnés, sur le point de les piétiner, et Bjorn lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. Il n'avait pas peur de le provoquer pour des choses aussi futiles et cela servirait au moins à le défouler. L'usurpateur se contenta d'un sourire torve en réponse et s'approcha un peu plus du bord de l'eau tandis que Bjorn nageait jusqu'à lui. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur la main de l'envahisseur, nonchalamment posée sur la poignée de son épée. Il n'était pas entouré de ses sbires. L'occasion était idéale, parfaite, et ne se reproduirait probablement pas. 

« N'y pense même pas, mes hommes savent que j'étais à ta recherche, ton crime ne serait pas laissé impuni. Erlendur coupa le fil de ses pensées avec une aisance inquiétante.  
\- C'est étrange, car je pense la même chose à propos du tien, rétorqua le blond, les dents serrés. »

Un rire dénué de chaleur échappa à son interlocuteur tandis qu'il s'accroupissait pour être à sa hauteur, peu impressionné par les muscles qui roulèrent sous la peau de Bjorn lorsqu'il s'accouda au ponton. Ce dernier crut même voir ses prunelles s'attarder sur ses clavicules sans tout à fait en être sûr, balayant l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le fils de Ragnar posa sur lui un regard perçant et frémit à la sensation de son pendentif venant heurter ses mains jointes sur le bois humide. Le triskèle ornementé de détails décoratifs était glacé contre sa peau, à l'image de ses relations avec son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.  
\- Nous avons besoin de volontaires pour aller chasser et je préfèrerais éviter de te laisser seul à Kattegat.  
\- Sans la supervision de tes sbires, corrigea Bjorn, provocateur.  
\- Tu seras sous surveillance dans tous les cas, ne te fais pas d'idées.  
\- Je me joindrais à vous pour chasser. »

D'une poussée habile il s'éloigna du ponton, lassé de sa conversation avec Erlendur. L'autre homme laissa traîner son regard un instant de plus sur sa silhouette immergée avant de reculer de quelques pas, lui tournant finalement le dos pour s'éloigner. Bjorn contempla l'idée de s'emparer de sa hache restée posée sur le ponton et de l'abattre d'un lancer vengeur. Il se contenta de plonger, les yeux grands ouverts pour contempler les petits poissons qui nageaient entre les rochers. Comme eux, il se devait de naviguer dans cet environnement hostile s'il voulait survivre. Parmi les loups il espérait devenir le mouton noir qui les tiendrait à l'écart jusqu'au retour du berger. Son père ne tarderait pas à reprendre Kattegat. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. 

Bientôt il préparait ses affaires pour un long voyage au coeur de l'hiver afin d'aller chasser. Il croyait comprendre avec une pointe de satisfaction que Ragnar n'avait pas abandonné la ville sans veiller à laisser les envahisseurs en difficulté : les réserves de viandes étaient limitées. Les villageois n'en souffraient pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder, Erlendur ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur donner une raison de se rebeller. De son côté, Bjorn était persuadé qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour décider de se rallier à leur roi légitime lorsque le temps viendrait.

Il glissa sa hache à sa ceinture avant de ramener son manteau de fourrure sur ses larges épaules, sortant finalement de la hutte qui lui avait été accordée. Dehors l'attendait déjà un sbire d'Erlendur pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la horde de chasseurs menés par ce dernier. Le jeune homme était sûr de lui, entouré de ses hommes principalement, et Bjorn sourit devant l'absence de ses camarades. Les habitants de Kattegat semblaient bien contents de laisser les envahisseurs remplir leurs stocks de nourriture. 

Bjorn ignora les regards méfiants que posaient sur lui les autres chasseurs et adressa simplement un signe de tête à Erlendur avant de se mettre en marche avec eux, partant en direction de la forêt. La chasse allait probablement durer quelques jours et un autre groupe partirait juste après leur retour. Le blond savait très bien qu'Erlendur ne voulait pas laisser Kattegat trop longtemps, craignant des représailles pendant son absence. Il se devait cependant de se montrer responsable vis à vis de ses habitants, d'où l'expédition qu'il menait à présent. Le jeune homme évoluait avec une grâce animale parmi les bois, maniant son arbalète avec une précision meurtrière. Parfois, Bjorn croyait deviner l'arme pointée sur lui tandis qu'un frisson glacé secouait sa colonne vertébrale.

Les premières nuits furent froides. Il se tenait à l'écart du feu qui crépitait au centre du campement rudimentaire, craignant pour sa vie s'il dormait trop profondément. Lorsque les premières engelures firent leur apparition sur ses doigts cependant, il daigna à se rapprocher des flammes. Elles dansaient devant ses yeux grands ouverts jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, le berçaient lorsque tous étaient endormis. Plus d'une fois il surprit les prunelles d'Erlendur qui brillaient d'une lueur féline de l'autre côté des braises. Son regard le hantait lorsqu'il abattait un animal apeuré, incapable d'oublier la rancoeur voilée qui l'habitait. Bjorn n'était pas toujours certain de lire de la haine dans les pupilles dilatées de l'autre homme. A sa place il aurait été envieux plutôt qu'avide de vengeance. 

Lorsqu'une fléchette passa à un cheveu de son visage un matin où les congères étaient particulièrement hautes il ne réfléchit pas en se tournant vers Erlendur. Le sang du lièvre qui teintait peu à peu la neige de carmin ne suffit pas à justifier l'acte et il franchit en quelques foulées la distance qui les séparait, se jetant sans ménagement sur l'autre prince. Ils s'effondrèrent dans la poudreuse et il asséna un violent coup de poing à l'usurpateur, qui se débattit sous lui dans l'espoir de se dégager. L'arbalète tombée non loin manqua d'être écrasée lorsqu'ils roulèrent dans la neige, trop préoccupés par leur lutte pour remarquer le danger. Erlendur profita de son bref avantage pour lui décocher un crochet du droit qui laissa sa mâchoire douloureuse, et Bjorn termina de se défigurer pour les jours à venir en répliquant d'un coup de boule. 

Tous les deux sonnés par le crâne dur comme le fer du fils de Ragnar, ils furent arrachés l'un à l'autre par les hommes d'Erlendur. L'un d'eux donna un vicieux coup de pied à Bjorn en guise de représailles pour le combat qui venait de l'opposer à l'usurpateur et il grimaça en retenant une plainte douloureuse. Erlendur se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de ses sbires et cracha un peu de sang dans la neige qu'ils avaient fait fondre dans leur débâcle, la transformant en boue visqueuse. D'un signe le prince déchu ordonna qu'on le relâche et Bjorn roula des épaules pour étirer son corps endolori tout en replaçant son manteau correctement. Il ramassa la viande qu'il portait avant de s'être jeté sur son ennemi et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Le bref combat n'avait pas suffit à le soulager de sa rancoeur.

Le soleil se coucha sans parvenir à emporter avec lui la tension qui s'était installée parmi les chasseurs. Bjorn s'assit sur une bûche, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Il s'attela à affûter ses armes à la lueur des flammes, trop méfiant pour s'allonger tout de suite. Les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, il lançait par intermittence des oeillades emplies d'animosité à l'intention d'Erlendur. De l'autre côté du cercle de pierres incandescentes ce dernier nettoyait son arbalète. En apparence il ne lui prêtait aucune attention mais à chaque geste plus ample que les autres ses prunelles claires se rivaient instantanément sur lui. Bjorn résista à l'envie puérile de lui tirer la langue et revint à ses lames. Lorsqu'un nuage vint cacher la lune il daigna à s'allonger, emmitouflé dans son manteau pour échapper au froid de l'hiver, et ferma résolument les yeux.

Les souvenirs de sa trop brève bagarre avec Erlendur ne tardèrent pas à se manifester dans ses songes à demi ensommeillés, rendus flous par les flammes dansantes qui perçaient la fine membrane de ses paupières. La silhouette de l'autre homme avait toujours été plus fine que la sienne, taillée par la ruse et la sournoiserie qui caractérisait les monarques. Il était un guerrier vicieux qui tendait plutôt à errer à quelque distance du combat. L'arbalète lui convenait particulièrement, mais la précision de ses coups le rendait redoutable au corps à corps. Sa mâchoire le tiraillait encore même dans son sommeil.

A cet instant cependant, le fantasme ondulait sous lui non pas pour échapper à mes coups mais l'inviter à le rejoindre dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une étreinte qu'un affrontement. Bjorn se réveilla dans un sursaut affolé, les yeux encore embrumés par la vision d'Erlendur à califourchon sur lui pour une toute autre raison que celle de le cogner. Il avait pourtant toujours mieux compris le langage des poings que celui des cajoleries. La rage bouillonnait en lui avec une aisance qui échappait à la tendresse. Il était plus facile d'être implacable qu'attentionné. Le blond préféra chasser de telles idées de son esprit en rinçant son visage dans une bassine d'eau glacée, revenant rapidement à lui. De l'autre côté du feu l'objet de ses pensées était paisiblement endormi. 

Le chemin du retour fut long et fastidieux mais chargé de nourriture, assez pour refaire durablement les réserves de viande. Ils furent accueillis avec chaleur par les habitants de Kattegat et Bjorn sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à la vue d'une fillette qui avait l'âge de Siggy. La mort de sa petite fille l'avait laissé insensible parce qu'il était plus facile d'oublier toute trace de ses amours que de constamment se souvenir de Porunn si féroce et ardente jusqu'à s'éteindre. Rares étaient les guerriers qui perdaient leur flamme sans aussi y perdre la vie. Comment aurait-elle pu aimer l'être auquel elle avait donné la vie dans une telle situation ? Il ne la blâmait pas. Non, il blâmait Aslaug qui n'avait pas su veiller sur Siggy et encore moins sur Kattegat. 

La ville se portait bien, ni plus ni moins bien qu'avant la brève absence d'Erlendur. C'était douloureux à accepter mais les villageois n'avaient pas besoin de Ragnar, ils avaient simplement besoin d'un roi capable de régner. Ragnar l'avait été, tout comme l'était Erlendur. Bjorn déposa son chargement là où on le lui indiqua et s'éloigna sans attendre un instant de plus, bouleversé par cette réalisation. Les allégeances allaient et venaient comme les saisons, se basaient sur la sureté et l'abondance plus que sur la loyauté. Le printemps venu, Ragnar ne serait peut-être plus le bienvenu. 

Entraîner les jeunes garçons et occasionnellement quelques jeunes filles occupait la majorité de ses journées. Bjorn s'appliquait d'ailleurs à perfectionner la technique de ses disciples lorsqu'il aperçut Erlendur en bordure du terrain d'entraînement. Il écarta son adversaire d'un revers de sa hache, accrochant le bord du bouclier du jeune garçon et le repoussant avec aisance avant de s'approcher de l'usurpateur. L'air frisquet de l'hiver demeurait malgré les jours qui s'allongeaient peu à peu et dans la faible clarté matinale il distinguait le visage reposé de l'ancien prince.

« Que veux-tu ?  
\- J'observe l'entraînement des plus jeunes, y a-t-il un mal à ça ?  
\- C'est eux qui devraient t'observer, souffla Bjorn sans y penser.  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Ils ont beaucoup à apprendre de leurs aînés. »

Erlendur hocha lentement la tête, semblant comprendre son raisonnement, et se débarrassa souplement de sa cape sombre. Il dégaina son épée sans le moindre avertissement et fit signe aux jeunes garçons de former un cercle autour de lui et Bjorn, visiblement décidé à faire une démonstration. Le blond pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, curieux de ses intentions, avant de faire craquer sa nuque et de sortir sa propre épée de son fourreau. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'en prendre à son adversaire inattendu, leurs épées s'entrechoquant dans un bruit de ferraille qui attisa les encouragements de leur public. 

L'échange de coups était régulier, laissant croire à une danse agressive, jusqu'à ce que le rythme effréné de leur affrontement s'emballe un peu plus. Erlendur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'insinuer dans sa défense, cherchant sans cesse à se rapprocher. Bjorn s'empara d'un bouclier après une roulade pour esquiver la pointe de l'épée de l'autre homme qui se jeta contre le cercle de bois avec hargne. Ils chancelèrent sous l'impact avant que le fils de Ragnar ne repousse rudement l'usurpateur. Ce dernier asséna une série de coups violents sur son bouclier jusqu'à ce qu'il vole aux éclats. Pendant un instant Bjorn se crut de nouveau jeune garçon voyant son père affronter Haraldson. 

Le souvenir s'effaça dans l'éclat de la lame d'Erlendur effleurant ses côtes et il fut contraint de lâcher son épée lorsque son adversaire visa habillement sa main armée. Dans un instinct de survie Bjorn s'empara de la hache du jeune garçon le plus proche, décrivant un large arc de cercle jusqu'à trancher, peu profondément, l'épaule de son adversaire. La tunique fendue s'assombrit immédiatement sous un flot de sang dont la vision le tétanisa avec plus d'efficacité que l'épée plaquée contre sa jugulaire. L'autre prince le tint un instant en joue, le visage figé et le regard sombre, avant d'abaisser son arme. 

« Face à un ennemi suivez l'exemple de Bjorn, ne stoppez pas votre geste comme je l'ai fais, intima-t-il à l'intention de leurs spectateurs. »

La petite foule amassée autour d'eux hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se disperser sans demander son reste. Bjorn lui-même envisagea de disparaître pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Etrangement, il doutait que son geste reste impuni. Une grimace déforma brièvement les traits d'Erlendur avant qu'il ne se détourne sans un mot et s'éloigne à son tour sous le regard étonné du guerrier à l'origine de sa blessure. Bjorn hésita un instant avant de le suivre jusqu'à la grande salle. Il contourna l'âtre où crépitaient quelques flammes pour se rendre dans les quartiers réservés à la famille royale. 

Ils n'avaient pas changé depuis l'époque où il les avait occupés et il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Erlendur lui permettait de le suivre avant d'oublier tout questionnement pour se précipiter vers le jeune homme chancelant et le soutenir. La plaie laissait échapper une quantité de sang inquiétante et il aida son adversaire à s'asseoir avant de remplir une bassine d'eau et de l'apporter près de lui. S'installant à ses côtés Bjorn déchira sans ménagement la tunique d'Erlendur pour éviter de le faire bouger le bras en la lui ôtant et s'empara d'un linge propre pour rincer la plaie et la tamponner avec prudence, cherchant à atténuer l'hémorragie. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? le questionna faiblement son patient improvisé.  
\- Parce que je tiens à ma vie, répliqua le blond.  
\- Quel rapport ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas chercher à te venger parce que je t'ai blessé ?  
\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Erlendur haussa les épaules avant de se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer une exclamation de douleur qui vola un sourire amusé à Bjorn. Il sentait sur lui le regard curieux de l'autre homme et l'évita soigneusement en allant chercher un autre morceau de tissu pour désinfecter tant bien que mal la plaie. Lorsqu'il revint l'ancien prince semblait avoir quelque peu reprit ses esprits bien que son attitude à son égard reste placide, presque apaisée. L'idée semblait contradictoire avec la personne même d'Erlendur, surtout vis à vis de lui.

Son roi illégitime le laissa panser son épaule sans prononcer un mot, se pliant simplement à ses quelques directives plus grognées qu'énoncées, jusqu'à ce que Bjorn se détache dans un froissement d'étoffe. Son regard clair s'attarda sur le torse dénudé de l'autre homme, y découvrant quelques cicatrices dont certaines barrées par ses longues mèches tombant de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux il croisa le regard intense d'Erlendur qui le dévisageait avidement et se leva précipitamment pour quitter la pièce. Au creux de son torse, le battement sourd de son coeur semblait soudain sinistre. 

Lorsqu'il revint dans la grande salle, c'était pour régler ses comptes. Il ne s'était pas armé, préférant éviter tout malentendu, et se dirigea immédiatement vers Aslaug bien qu'elle ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Elle jouait avec Ivar qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine et il n'attendit pas qu'elle se détache de son demi-frère pour l'apostropher avec hargne.

« Traîtresse ! Tu as ensorcelé mon père et à présent tu accueilles son ennemi comme un vieil ami ! Est-ce que tu couches avec lui aussi ? Vous devez bien partager le même lit !  
\- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être aussi vulgaire, Bjorn.  
\- Tu as orchestré cette invasion n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui a informé Erlendur et ses sbires du meilleur moment pour envahir Kattegat ! Je crois même que tu t'es chargée de distraire mon père pour leur faciliter la tâche.  
\- Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour ces accusations, tempéra sévèrement Aslaug. »

Le murmure des conversations autour d'eux s'était tu, curieux du combat verbal qui opposait la reine à son beau-fils. Ce dernier n'en avait que faire et esquissa un pas menaçant dans la direction de la seconde épouse de Ragnar.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu admettes tes manipulations.  
\- Je n'ai manipulé personne. J'ai simplement reconnu notre défaite et fait de mon mieux pour veiller sur Kattegat et ses habitants.  
\- Veiller sur eux ? Mon épouse a abandonné ma fille alors que tu m'avais promis de veiller sur elles et notre enfant est décédée alors qu'elle était sous ta garde ! Voyez comme elle veille sur vous ! lança-t-il à la cantonade. La seule personne dont tu te soucies en dehors de toi-même, c'est Ivar. »

Une rumeur grondait parmi les badauds, probablement parce que ses propos détenaient une part de vérité, et Bjorn s'enhardit un peu plus.

« Admets le ! Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, manipulatrice et égoïste.  
\- En tant que Reine, j'exige que cet homme soit enfermé, commença Aslaug.  
\- Pas la peine, la coupa le blond. »

Il tourna brutalement les talons, jugeant que l'ordre qu'elle avait énoncé valait tout autant qu'un aveu. Le ciel grisonnant laissait encore percer quelques rayons de soleil qui le conduisirent jusqu'à une clairière un peu au-dessus de Kattegat. Les poings serrés il ne tarda pas à se défouler contre un tronc d'arbre gelé, se souciant peu de ses mains égratignées. Engourdi, il ne sentait pas la douleur, et envisageait de se cogner la tête contre l'écorce lorsque la sensation de ne pas être seul s'empara de lui. Il se crispa et carra les épaules avant de lentement se retourner, cherchant la potentielle menace du regard.

Erlendur se tenait à la lisière de la forêt, une ombre parmi les ombres. Dangereusement immobile, le prince déchu le contemplait depuis la pénombre du sous-bois et l'évalua encore un instant du regard avant d' avancer à la lumière pale du soleil. Une cicatrice discrète brillait sous cet angle, une balafre au sommet de sa pommette qui contournait son oeil en croissant de lune. Il allait sûrement en avoir une bien plus hideuse sur l'épaule et pendant un instant, Bjorn le regretta. Erlendur ne l'avait pas fait exécuter, n'avait pas cherché à compléter sa vengeance vis à vis de Ragnar, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu céder à la tentation. Tous deux savaient très bien que Bjorn n'avait aucune intention de rejoindre son père à présent et pourtant, il était toujours vivant. 

Il ne lui en était pas reconnaissant, pas vraiment compte tenu du passif entre leurs familles respectives, mais pouvait concéder que la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée n'avait pas vraiment été méritée. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le blesser ainsi. Erlendur s'approchait cependant sans crainte et il l'observa faire avec fascination, baissant légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Leurs carrures différentes lui permettait de le dominer mais pour une fois, il n'était pas si fier de le surplomber.

« Je ne fais pas non plus confiance à Aslaug. Elle n'est pas fiable. Il y avait des rumeurs à son sujet... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Bjorn hocha lentement la tête et s'écarta, prêt à revenir sur ses pas. Sans un mot, Erlendur lui emboita le pas. La forêt n'était jamais tout à fait silencieuse mais le frémissement caquetant des feuilles ne suffisait pas à alléger la tension qui résidait entre eux, affûtée comme les lames de leurs armes respectives. Le sol gelé craquait sous leurs pas, glissait par endroits, et ils avaient presque atteint Kattegat lorsque Bjorn perdit l'équilibre sur une pierre plate. Instantanément Erlendur agrippa son bras pour l'arrêter dans sa chute probable et lui permettre de retrouver l'équilibre. Soudain plus haut que lui, le prince déchu baissa les yeux pour croiser son regard, l'air confus. Le blond se dégagea doucement de sa poigne, marmonnant un remerciement avant de reprendre sa marche, son compagnon sur les talons.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Kattegat Erlendur mit un peu plus de distance entre eux et Bjorn n'eut pas le coeur à le lui faire remarquer, trouvant par habitude le chemin de sa hutte sans attendre le roi illégitime. Il s'y terra pour noyer son affliction, incertain de l'origine de son accablement. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de méditer au sujet de cette consternation, éveillé aux aurores par des cris désespérés. Bientôt le mot le plus important résonnait dans ses oreilles : attaque. Un espoir fou le laissa croire que son père était enfin de retour et il se précipita vers ses armes afin de le soutenir de son mieux. Lorsqu'il sortit de la hutte cependant, il réalisa que ses ennemis n'étaient pas les hommes d'Erlendur et les partisans d'Aslaug, mais bien leurs agresseurs. Il ne s'agissait pas de Ragnar. 

Une brève hésitation laissa l'occasion à une flèche d'effleurer ses flancs. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps, se jetant dans la mêlée pour repousser les envahisseurs. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kattegat livrée à elle-même et compter sur ses actuels dirigeants. Il y avait grandi et y trouvait toujours demeure, c'était une question d'honneur que de la protéger et cela quelque soit l'homme régnant sur les villageois. Les habitants étaient affolés et parfois sans défense, il se devait de leur venir en aide. Il trancha donc la gorge d'un fou furieux qui s'en prenait à des enfants avant de jeter son corps dans la boue et assura les arrières de certains de ses apprentis avant de rejoindre le centre de la ville où une force armée s'organisait pour repousser leurs agresseurs.

Erlendur n'était visible nulle part et il s'inquiéta brièvement de son sort avant d'être à nouveau entraîné dans la fièvre des combats, abattant chaque homme qui se dressait sur son chemin et poussant les innocents à l'abri. Un cheval manqua de le renverser alors qu'il achevait un ennemi et il lança un regard flamboyant au cavalier sans tout de suite reconnaître Erlendur. Le soulagement qui l'envahit n'eut pas le temps d'être considéré ni même apprécié lorsqu'il aperçut la fillette qui lui avait rappelé Siggy, emportée avec d'autres par un groupe d'hommes exaltés par leur trouvaille. Leurs baluchons chargés de richesses volées aux habitants de Kattegat déversaient leur trop plein dans leur sillage, attisant une colère sourde chez Bjorn.

« ERLENDUR ! »

Le visage immaculé du jeune homme se tourna vers lui à l'entente de son nom avant de regarder dans la direction qu'il désignait. Sa moue extatique de se voir offrir un combat digne de ce nom se mua en une rage aussi glaciale que celle de Bjorn et il fit pivoter son cheval pour partir à la poursuite des fuyards. Le blond n'eut pas une once d'hésitation quand l'équidé passa près de lui et se hissa sur la croupe de la bête emballée, agrippant les épaules d'Erlendur afin d'enfourcher l'animal. En coeur ils poussèrent un cri de guerre en rattrapant les inconnus, et fendirent leurs corps lâches de leurs lames. Bjorn fut le premier à sauter à terre afin d'aider les fillettes à revenir vers Kattegat. Celle qui lui rappelait Siggy était tombée dans la débâcle et il craignit un instant de l'apeurer avec son visage couvert de sang. Couverte de boue et de neige fondue, elle se lova contre son torse dans un sanglot qui lui brisa le coeur. Il n'avait jamais pleuré Siggy.

Erlendur s'accroupit à leurs côtés, demandant à la fillette si elle allait bien. Elle hocha faiblement la tête et il lui sourit avant de se redresser, la soulevant pour la poser sur le cheval dont il agrippa les rennes d'une main ferme. En contrebas Kattegat se libérait des derniers combattants ennemis. Bjorn se releva à son tour et contempla ses mains trempées de sang avant de croiser le regard d'Erlendur. L'autre homme attendait un geste de sa part bien qu'il ne parvienne à deviner lequel. Il le contempla pendant de longues secondes, pensif, et leva lentement la main. Le sang tiède dégoulinait encore le long de son avant-bras lorsqu'il pressa ses doigts contre le front de l'autre guerrier, dessinant cinq longues larmes de sang sur son visage. 

Les yeux clos, Erlendur inspira profondément avant de se mettre à marcher, papillonnant des paupières : il les avait fermées au passage des doigts ensanglantés de Bjorn. 

Les dégâts étaient minimes mais bien présents. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour dégager les rares débris et refaire ce qui avait été ravagé par l'attaque, jugea Bjorn en traversant Kattegat quelques heures plus tard. Il aidait comme il le pouvait les habitants et ne daigna que très tard à rincer son corps encrassé par la sueur et le sang. Ses efforts l'avaient gardé occupé, corps et esprit dédiés à la seule tâche de reconstruire la ville mais à présent il se voyait contraint de faire face aux faits. 

Dans le reflet trouble de la rivière il distinguait son visage tâché de vermeille. Les vaguelettes qu'il avait provoquées en brisant le repos de l'eau dormante dessinaient cependant les contours d'un autre visage barré de cinq larmes de sang. Sa rancoeur si longtemps figée sous une épaisse couche de sentiments d'injustice et de devoir lui avait silencieusement échappé avec le temps et comme la rivière dont l'eau se renouvelait sans cesse, il n'était plus le même qu'au début de l'hiver.

L'eau glacée mordait sa peau, joueuse, tandis qu'il s'autorisait pour la première fois à le penser : il n'en voulait plus à Erlendur. Il espérait toujours que Ragnar reprenne Kattegat mais n'était plus avide de vengeance. La brise fraîche qui frôlait la surface de l'eau et ricochait contre ses éclaboussures le laissait croire qu'Erlendur non plus, ne cherchait plus tout à fait à se venger. Naturellement à force d'y penser il fit apparaître le concerné. Le fils d'Horik louvoyait parmi les bois et sursauta en remarquant sa présence. Le clapotis de l'eau combla le silence entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'archer décide de se déshabiller et de le rejoindre dans la rivière. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard et Bjorn le dévisagea sans être tout à fait certain de ce qu'il avait signifié en le parant du sang de leurs ennemis.

Bientôt Erlendur rinçait son visage des dernières traces du combat. Il disparut un instant sous la surface de l'eau et émergea dans une longue inspiration, la nuque renversée en arrière et les yeux levés vers le ciel. Au-dessus d'eux les nuages cotonneux laissaient présager des jours plus clairs. Le blond fut soudain arrosé et adressa un regard outré à l'autre prince, surpris par l'attaque inattendue et inoffensive. Bjorn se vit répondre un simple sourire espiègle et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus pour répliquer. Erlendur fut submergé par une vague vengeresse. Ils chahutèrent un bref instant, insouciants, jusqu'à revenir sur la berge pour se sécher et retrouver la chaleur de leurs vêtements. 

Bjorn se tourna lentement vers l'autre homme et croisa son regard sans le vouloir tandis qu'il se penchait, remarquant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher la façon dont Erlendur retint son souffle alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper ses vêtements restés de l'autre côté de l'archer. Il s'écarta brusquement malgré son coeur qui battait à la chamade contre son torse et réajusta son collier avant d'enfiler ses vêtements et de se lever pour partir. Il sentait toujours le regard d'Erlendur sur sa nuque même après avoir disparu dans les bois. 

Il se retrouvait inéluctablement en compagnie d'Erldendur, quelques soient ses efforts pour l'éviter. L'autre homme ne semblait même pas chercher sa compagnie à outrance simplement, leurs habitudes les menaient bien trop évidemment aux mêmes endroits. La clairière servait de terrain d'entraînement à l'archer qui s'acharnait à perfectionner l'arme parisienne qu'il avait récupérée lors du raid. Bjorn s'y isolait pour réfléchir bien que la solitude qu'il attendait n'était que rare, et tôt ou tard il se joignit aux flèches d'Erlendur pour garder l'usage de son arc. Le vent sifflait quand ils s'abstenaient de parler et parfois la canopée étouffait leurs brèves conversation le temps de récupérer leurs jets. 

Bjorn s'immobilisa alors qu'il arrachait la fléchette d'Erlendur du tronc où il l'avait plantée. Leurs armes respectives servaient à la même chose mais entre leurs mains elles n'auraient pas pu sembler plus différentes. Erlendur rendait l'arbalète sinistre avec le crâne d'oiseau qu'il utilisait comme visée tandis que Bjorn rendait gloire à l'art de la chasse avec son arc. Il fit tournoyer la fléchette entre ses doigts, intrigué par la précision mortelle dont son propriétaire l'avait imputée et se tourna après un instant de réflexion vers Erlendur.

« Je voudrais apprendre à manier une arbalète, annonça-t-il. »

Son maître désigné le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant d'accepter et lui fit signe de revenir à sa hauteur avant de lui donner les instructions nécessaires au maniement de l'arme, se plaçant derrière lui pour le corriger tandis qu'il visait le tronc écorché qui leur servait de cible. Les mains d'Erlendur guidèrent les siennes pour le premier tir et Bjorn frémit à la sensation de son corps si proche du sien, étouffé par la chaleur qu'il dégageait dans son dos. L'arme trembla tandis qu'il tirait une seconde fois, à peine soutenu par la pression légère des doigts d'Erlendur sous ses coudes. 

« Ce n'est pas bien difficile, ces français n'ont rien inventé, murmura-t-il près de son oreille. »

Il laissa tomber ses mains de par et d'autre de son corps, effleurant sa tunique du bout des doigts. Le fils de Ragnar tourna lentement la tête vers lui, un frissonnement secouant ses côtes au contact délicat, et suivit des yeux la cicatrice qui barrait le bas de la joue d'Erlendur pour descendre sur sa gorge. L'autre homme resta immobile tandis qu'il le détaillait, le visage légèrement penché vers lui pour l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Le lourd silence qui s'était abattu autour d'eux pesait trop pour Bjorn qui se dégagea et lui remit presque brutalement son arme pour récupérer la sienne et reprendre ses tirs. Le fils d'Horik fit de même. Le silence demeurait, lourd de sens.

Bjorn revint pourtant à l'aube le lendemain, intrigué. Erlendur avait vraisemblablement passé la nuit dans la clairière, endormi sur un lit de branchages et de mousse. L'hiver se retirait lentement, les nuits moins froides épargnant les dormeurs emmitouflés dans d'épaisses couches de fourrure. Il le contempla un instant et fit un pas de plus, hésitant. Les yeux de l'archer s'ouvrirent soudain et le blond eut un mouvement de recul avant de se raviser, se laissant plutôt tomber aux côtés de l'autre homme. Les genoux ramenés contre son torse il s'y accouda sans le quitter du regard et joua distraitement avec son pendentif, cherchant ses mots.

« Le Voyant m'a révélé ma destinée... Je crois que tu en fais partie.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Il m'a dit que les ennemis deviendraient amis et que les désirs de vengeance seraient oubliés.  
\- ... ce n'est pas de toi que je voulais me venger.  
\- Chasser Ragnar de Kattegat a suffit à assouvir ta soif de vengeance.  
\- Le chasser et lui enlever femme et enfants.  
\- Il reviendra.  
\- Je sais. »

Erlendur ne semblait pas contrarié à l'idée de perdre son trophée durement acquis. Son visage assombri l'était depuis que Bjorn avait énoncé la prophétie et il craignait d'en deviner la raison, préférant plutôt serrer les dents et s'étendre aux côtés d'Erlendur. Le firmament était piqué de quelques résidus de constellations pales, bien éloigné de leurs mortelles considérations. Tandis qu'il contemplait l'absence de nuages, le blond sentait le regard de son compagnon sur son profil sans oser le dévisager aussi. Erlendur était bien trop expressif et lui trop émotif pour prendre le risque de lire dans ses prunelles ce que ses lèvres ne disaient pas. 

Les premières fleurs perçaient enfin, trouvaient la moindre fissure pour émerger du sol glacé. Le bleu des gentianes ponctuait la toundra qui s'éveillait à la sortie de l'hiver de ses teintes encore froides. Bjorn les contemplait avec une résignation douloureuse. L'espoir faisait battre son coeur un peu plus vite chaque jour passant dans la hâte de voir son père reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Les palpitations de l'organe au creux de son torse lui rappelaient cependant sa passion passagère. Il n'avait pas le coeur à la renier. 

Il pêchait ce matin là. Erlendur s'était joint à lui, en silence comme souvent, lorsque les premiers cris leur parvinrent. Des chants de guerre mêlés aux acclamations des partisans de Ragnar et les exclamations éreintées pour alerter Kattegat de l'invasion. Bjorn lança un regard vacillant à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Un harpon se balançait dans sa main et son arbalète pendait sur son épaule. Erlendur le dévisagea, ébranlé par l'attaque inattendue et Bjorn se sentit d'autant plus tiraillé que le jeune homme ne faisait pas de geste pour rejoindre ses hommes ou s'enfuir. Irrésolus, ils ne se quittèrent du regard qu'à l'entente d'un cri de guerre. Kalf se tenait sur la berge, les surplombant de quelques mètres et encochait une flèche dangereusement orientée vers Bjorn. 

Erlendur lâcha son harpon et la chute de l'objet résonna comme le grondement d'un orage alors que le jeune homme se jetait devant Bjorn pour le protéger de la flèche. Il s'effondra dans les bras de Bjorn qui les avait levés dans un effort négligeable pour se protéger et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Le cours d'eau accueillit les genoux flageolants des deux princes et un halo sanglant ne tarda pas à les entourer tandis que le fils de Ragnar brisait l'extrémité de la flèche qui avait transpercé l'épaule du fils d'Horik. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla alors qu'il examinait la blessure et il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la main d'Erlendur qui se refermait sur l'une des siennes pour le rassurer. L'exclamation d'incompréhension de Kalf ne les atteignit pas et leur agresseur se détourna dans un haussement d'épaules détaché, se souciant bien peu de sa victime collatérale. 

Un effleurement timide sur sa pommette attira finalement l'attention de Bjorn qui baissa les yeux sur le visage livide d'Erlendur, croisant son regard rassurant tandis que l'autre homme caressait délicatement sa joue pour l'apaiser.

« Je vais survivre, j'ai connu pire... comme un coup de hache dans l'épaule... »

Un rire amer échappa à l'objet de son ironie qui se pencha jusqu'à presser son front contre le sien. Bjorn tenta de contenir son appréhension en resserrant son étreinte autour du blessé, encore frémissant de rage, et inspira profondément. Lentement il se redressa, soulevant Erlendur avec lui pour le déposer à l'abri d'un arbre sur la berge. Lui laissant son arbalète à portée et armée il se lança à la poursuite de Kalf. Sa hache pesait lourd dans sa main, le poids de la vengeance revenant dans toute sa splendeur sur ses épaules tandis qu'il traquait l'archer. Il croisa sur son chemin amis et ennemis sans tout à fait les distinguer et stoppa Kalf bien avant qu'il n'atteigne Lagertha pour lui conter ses mensonges. Il n'en dirait plus, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction en le décapitant d'un mouvement précis. 

« Bjorn ! s'offusqua sa mère qu'il coupa sans une once de regret.  
\- Il a tenté de me tuer. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, le regard dur, et il réalisa qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour le meurtre, mais de lui avoir ôté sa propre vengeance. Les alliés de Ragnar avait quasiment repris le contrôle de Kattegat à présent, et Bjorn lança un regard douloureux à la rivière dont ils l'éloignaient inlassablement pour fêter leur victoire. 

L'annonce du geste d'Erlendur en laissa plus d'un sceptique et fit des mécontents. Aslaug trônait toujours dans la grande salle, de nouveau aux côtés de Ragnar. Elle intervint en sa faveur et permis à l'usurpateur de s'en tirer sans châtiment si ce n'était la convalescence imposée par sa blessure. Ragnar voulu le chasser à défaut de l'exécuter mais Lagertha insista pour qu'il lui laisse le temps de récupérer, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de leur fils. Bjorn aurait voulu leur hurler qu'il désirait rester à ses côtés. 

Il eut besoin de quelques jours pour se résoudre à rendre visite à Erlendur. Lorsqu'il se présenta finalement à la porte de la hutte où il avait été confiné il trouva le prince déchu en train de regrouper ses affaires afin de partir et le fixa sans un mot, embarrassé. L'autre homme ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence et grimaça en se tournant vers lui, semblant retenir un geste pour masser son épaule blessée. 

« Bjorn.  
\- Erlendur.  
\- Je pars aujourd'hui.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, acquiesça le blond en désignant son baluchon d'un mouvement de menton.  
\- Tu... tu n'as rien à me dire ? demanda l'autre homme, peu sûr de lui.  
\- Je... merci. »

Erlendur hocha sèchement la tête, visiblement déçu par la réponse et Bjorn se mordit la lèvre en se maudissant intérieurement. Il en était capable, il pouvait le lui dire.

« Je vais partir aussi.  
\- Où ça ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.  
\- Avec toi. »

Il sembla sur le point de le questionner mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, glissant plutôt son épée dans son fourreau et vérifiant qu'il n'oubliait rien avant d'avancer vers la porte. Bjorn savait très bien à quoi il pensait : Ragnar était contre son départ. Le légendaire viking ne pouvait cependant pas s'opposer à la destinée de son fils. De nombreux voyages l'attendaient encore et il comprenait à présent les paroles du Voyant. Son destin s'entremêlait à celui de bien d'autres hommes et femmes depuis sa naissance, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il sortirent Lagertha se trouvait déjà à l'extérieur, aux côtés du cheval qu'elle avait choisi pour retourner à Hedeby. Bjorn l'enlaça avec force et lui murmura qu'il s'attendait à un banquet digne d'un roi lors de chacun de ses passages dans la ville sur laquelle sa mère régnait. Elle lui sourit tendrement et hocha la tête, semblant ravaler quelques larmes tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux tressés et le forçait à se mettre à sa hauteur afin de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il l'aida à enfourcher son destrier et ajusta ses étriers avant de la regarder partir, nostalgique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à cette scène. 

Erlendur s'approcha de lui avec prudence, attendant que Lagertha disparaisse dans le lointain avant de parler. Il lui annonça ses projets comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien l'accompagner, se voyant offrir un sourire déterminé tandis que Bjorn récupérait ses propres affaires. Les chevaux qu'il avait insisté de se voir fournir leur furent apportés par un jeune garçon et une fillette qu'il reconnut comme l'un de ses disciples et l'une celles qu'ils avaient sauvées. Il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Gudrid. Elle lui rappelait toujours Siggy mais son visage lui était à présent plus familier et il la distinguait avec aisance de sa fille décédée. Ses sentiments envers la petite fille restaient pourtant chaleureux ce qu'il lui rappela en repoussant délicatement ses mèches auburn de son visage de poupin alors qu'il lui faisait promettre de prendre soin d'elle. Lorsqu'il se redressa Erlendur s'était déjà hissé à cheval avec l'aide du garçon et il fit de même, agile. 

Kattegat ne se regroupa point pour les voir partir et il aperçut son père sur son siège habituel à l'extérieur, lui adressant un signe de tête que Ragnar lui rendit avec un regard qui lui intimait de rester en vie pour lui conter ses voyages. Bientôt ils laissaient derrière eux la ville et la rumeur des villageois occupés pour n'écouter que le chant de la nature qu'aucun d'eux n'osait briser.

Il leur fallut une longue journée de voyage pour daigner à parler. C'était puéril, vraiment, mais en voyant une longue étendue relativement plane face à eux, Bjorn ne put résister à l'envie de défier l'autre jeune homme. Leurs montures s'élancèrent à vive allure et le blond laissa échapper un cri de joie alors qu'ils traversaient la plaine. Le vent giflait ses joues et gonflait son manteau dans son dos, lui donnant l'impression de voler. A quelques mètres Erlendur semblait retrouver le sourire malgré les à-coups imposés à son épaule douloureuse et poussa son cheval à accélérer pour prendre la tête de leur course improvisée. Bjorn le laissa faire dans un rire hystérique et le talonna jusqu'à ce que les collines reprennent leur droit en fatiguant les équidés.

Ils établirent un campement alors que le ciel s'assombrissait, partageant les vivres qu'ils avaient respectivement emportées. Bjorn aida Erlendur à changer son bandage à la lueur des flammes, prudent tandis qu'il manipulait son bras blessé. Le coup de hache avait cicatrisé sur son épaule gauche, y laissant une fine ligne rosée et son épaule droite promettait d'arborer un impact lorsqu'il serait guéri. Il terminait de panser la plaie lorsqu'il sentit Erlendur soulever son pendentif et le manipuler avec délicatesse entre ses doigts, leurs peaux s'effleurant par intermittence. Figé, Bjorn chercha son regard pour y trouver une explication et n'y découvrit qu'une douce chaleur qui le poussa à se confier.

« Mon père me l'a offert.  
\- J'ai une bague qui appartenait à mon père... »

Leur fragilité partagée laissa la conversation s'éteindre, puis les braises de leur feu de camp pendant leur sommeil. Cela devint rapidement une habitude, ces confessions au bord du feu, probablement à cause de la proximité qu'impliquait le changement du bandage ; Erlendur ne se ménageait pas la journée et le payait chaque soir. Bjorn l'aurait bien réprimandé s'il n'avait pas deviné les raisons qui le poussaient à agir comme ça et préférait subtilement éviter de lui donner l'impression de les retarder ou de les handicaper afin qu'il cesse de se malmener inutilement. Lui désirait ardemment le questionner sur les cicatrices qui barraient son visage et les redessina du bout des doigts un soir de pleine lune.

« J'ai vaincu une wyverne, souffla malicieusement Erlendur.  
\- Elle ne t'a pas raté, répliqua Bjorn dans un rire tonitruant. »

Il lui conta ses batailles et lui demanda de raconter comment il avait vaincu le grizzly, tous deux ignorant soigneusement le fait qu'après cette victoire il avait trouvé Kattegat envahie. Parfois ils se mêlaient à d'autres voyageurs et écoutaient leurs propres histoires, appréciant l'anonymat que leur offrait le groupe autour du feu. Ils se joignirent définitivement à l'un de ce groupes quand vint l'été, avides de reprendre les raids qui avaient bercé leur passage à l'âge adulte. Revenir en mer aurait pu rouvrir de vieilles blessures, il n'en fut rien. L'air marin allégeait d'autant plus leurs esprits enchaînés par la situation à Kattegat et l'éloignement de plus en plus prononcé les encourageait à abandonner toute la distance qu'ils avaient pu conserver entre eux. 

La coque humide du bateau les voyait endormis parmi les autres guerriers, presque entassés les uns sur les autres. Après une nuit de pluie Bjorn se lova contre Erlendur pour lui voler un peu de sa chaleur, calant son crâne au creux de sa clavicule sans cacher un sourire espiègle. L'autre homme répliqua dans un ronflement et recouvrit son visage de sa couverture, encore ensommeillé. Le blond le bouscula un peu pour se venger et se vit légèrement repoussé par son compagnon moins joueur que lui. L'aube ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps d'en découdre tandis que les autres occupants du bateau se réveillaient et ils se détachèrent avec un sourire affectueux.

La ferveur du combat les habitait d'autant plus qu'ils se battaient côte à côte. Leurs ennemis réalisaient bien vite qu'ils ne faisaient pas face à un adversaire mais deux qui se secondaient avec une aisance angoissante. La grâce animale d'Erlendur précédait la force brute de Bjorn et leurs quelques rixes amicales ne faisaient qu'accentuer cet enchaînement qui leur venait naturellement. Lorsque le fils de Ragnar brisait la défense de son opposant d'un vicieux coup de hache ce dernier répliquait jusqu'à le faire chuter et tenter de le maîtriser au sol. 

Ils en étaient à un tel affrontement lorsque le bouclier d'Erlendur se scinda sous la force d'un coup, le laissant sans défense tandis que Bjorn se jetait sans ménagement sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Le fils d'Horik se débattit comme il le pouvait, se traîna dans les herbes séchées par le soleil d'été pour échapper à son adversaire, sans succès. Juché à califourchon sur lui, le blond ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il se pencha vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire fier agrafé au visage qu'Erlendur tenta de lui arracher en voulant le renverser, sans succès. Bjorn agrippa ses mains pour l'empêcher de lutter, malicieux, et il l'observa se pencher un peu plus jusqu'à être persuadé qu'il pouvait entendre son coeur s'affoler contre sa cage thoracique. 

Bjorn semblait absorbé par sa contemplation et Erlendur réalisa avec retard que c'était ses lèvres qui le fascinaient autant, abandonnant à ce moment toute retenue pour se redresser juste assez et effleurer sa bouche de la sienne. Bjorn se figea un instant, comme surpris d'être soudain si proche de lui, avant de fermer les yeux et de combler la distance qui les séparait encore, assuré. Il y avait quelque chose de princier dans sa façon de s'emparer d'un baiser depuis longtemps repoussé et Erlendur y répondit avec une avidité tout aussi royale, le corps alangui contre celui du blond. 

Le marché était coloré et bruyant, traversé par quelques enfants qui couraient et beaucoup de femmes chargées. Les dialectes étrangers qui résonnaient autour d'eux les laissaient hagards la plupart du temps mais cela ne les empêchait pas de négocier pour ce qu'ils désiraient, habitués à voyager. Et le soir, à la lueur du feu de camp, ils apprenaient une langue qu'eux seuls pouvaient parler.


End file.
